Someone Like You
by wastedwishesxo
Summary: Seventeen year old Ashlee is forced into a new town surrounded by similarity and pastel. What happens when she meets someone who is entirely different from the rest, but has so much in common with her? A story of friendship, tragedy, and love. Edward/OC


Pastel colors filled my eyes as I rode in the backseat of my mom's four dour red ford. Each houses the same on the outside, and the same agonizing pastel colors. The yards were full of nicely trimmed green clean cut grass and not a single thing was out of place. It was torture to my eyes and I wanted my mom to turn the car around and drive back to Oregon. My birth, place for the first seventeen years of my life. I was confused with my mom; she was never the type to move into a suburban neighborhood like this. She liked being free and different; but here everything was the same, even the cars.

"You'll like it here, it's something new"

Mom said as her eyes scanned our surroundings while driving to our new house. I rested my head against the dirty window and sighed. I watched two little boys riding their bikes on the sidewalk and rolled my eyes at their happy expressions and loud laughs. How could anyone possibly like it _here?_

My mother turned and looked at me, probably for my lack of an answer and smiled a forced smile at my gloomy expression. "Cheer up sweetheart, things will get better I promise"

I gave a small smile back. Not because I wanted to or believed what she said, but because she was my mother and she was trying.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" My mom said over excitedly as we pulled into the driveway of our new living arrangement. It was a green pastel colored house with a spacious yard and a porch with white railing. The grass was greener than the color of the house, and I instantly hated it. We were going to be like everyone else around here, the same. The sound of the buckle of my mom's seat belt woke me up from my thoughts and I pushed my hair behind my ears out of habit.<p>

"Oh Ashlee this is perfect! It's a three bedroom house so when we have guests they can have the spare room, and there's a big kitchen for you because I know how much you love to cook and it's going to be great honey...just great!"

Grabbing my bag I got out of the car and gave a long look at the house before shutting the car door a little too loudly. Mom was getting the bags out of the trunk, and I was looking with distaste at the house.

"So what do you think?" She asked coming to stand next to me. I loved my mom and didn't want to hurt her feelings no matter how badly I wanted to turn around and leave. So I lied.

"It has...potential" My voice sounded too enthusiastic for my liking, but it pleased my mom. She gave me a gentle smile then handed me my suitcase to carry as we walked to the front door.

"Well would you look at that" Mom said as she opened the front door to find a bouquet of flowers sitting on the floor with a card lying next to it. I couldn't help but physically roll my eyes at this. I mean, seriously?

"Oh how nice!"

_To the Richmond's,_

_The town of Ritzville would like to formally welcome you to the neighborhood!_

_We are delighted to have you as a new addition to our ever growing community. Please accept this bouquet of roses to help us express our gratitude to you for choosing Ritzville as your permanent stay. We hope you enjoy your time here, and make many new friendships along the way!_

_Sincerely,_

_The town of Ritzville_

I was thankful once my mom finished reading the card aloud. How much more fake and corny could this town get? I feel like I'm living amongst brainwashed residents who act and respond robotically. "Well that was very nice of them" Of course mom always saw the good in things, I'm starting to think she was brainwashed before we even got here.

Finally taking a good look at the house, I saw that the living room was medium sized and bare. "Where is our furniture?" I really wanted to sit down, even though we had been driving for the past twelve hours.

"Oh it should be here soon, the movers said they'd be here by four and its three thirty"

Nodding, I once again grabbed my suitcase. "I'm going to go explore, what room did you want?" Placing the letter back in the envelope she smiled at me before grabbing the flowers. "You can have first pick" I smiled at this. "Thanks"

* * *

><p>I lay spread out on my white carpeted floor with my eyes closed. I chose the room the furthest back in the house, and right across the hall from the guest bedroom. The walls were a boring white, patiently waiting to be painted a nice color. I had my own bathroom which I am not going to lie, made me a tad bit happier. Running my fingers through the shaggy carpet I turned my head looking out the good sized white window sitting in the middle of the biggest wall. What I saw made me sit up and furrow my brows in confusion. There was a huge mountain and atop of it sat a huge black castle looking mansion that looked as if it were floating in the sky. Clouds surrounded it making it look a little less creepy. I laughed out loud. There <em>would <em>be a creepy Dracula castle in a brain washed neighborhood like this. Oh the irony.

Standing up I walked to the window and starred at it. Did someone live up there? How lonely would that be, how excluded from the rest of the world...

"Ashlee! Where are- Oh well this is a nice room! You even have your own bathroom" Turning around my mom scanned the room then looked at me expectantly. "The movers are here, can you give us a hand?"

Stepping away from the window I shrugged not really wanting too.

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"Well this has been an exhausting day" My mom sighed as she sat across from me at our four person table taking a bite of her green beans. I looked at the empty spot to my right where he always sat and swallowed the lump in my throat. Not because I was going to cry or anything, but because of the anger that grew inside of me.<p>

Noticing my sudden mood change, mom cleared her throat. "Are you okay? You haven't said much the entire day?" Looking down at my untouched plate of dinner I sighed. "Why here? Why chose someplace like...like _this _to live?"

As I looked up I saw her confused expression. "You don't like the house?"

"No mom I don't. But that's not what I'm talking about! This neighborhood it's the same, everything here is the same! The people, the cars, the houses, I just don't get why you would chose here of all places...I mean you hate suburban life"

Obviously she was shocked by my ranting, because it took her a few seconds to respond. "Honey I am trying here, you know I am. We were out of time and this was the only place that would accept us...believe me Ashlee I didn't want to move either but it was our only option. I just want you to give it a chance okay? You never know, you may end up making a new friend and liking it here"

She always had a way of making me feel guilty when I finally spoke my thoughts. "I know you're trying, I'll try" She just nodded and went back to eating her green beans, while I continued to stare at my untouched food.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight" she whispered leaning in my doorway. Pulling the blankets up over my shoulders I gave her a smile before rolling over to face my window. "Night"<p>

So far the only thing put together and away was my bed. I was way too exhausted from the day to even lift a finger to one of the many brown boxes that were scattered beyond my room. Where I placed my bed gave me a perfect view out of my big white window. I did that purposely. Something about that castle in the sky, as I called it intrigued me. I mean it's not every day you see something so...out of the ordinary or so different. Maybe that's why I liked it so much. It was proof that not everything was so similar in this strange town. Maybe I should go up there, and see for myself who the hell would live up there. But knowing myself to well I wouldn't last two steps. I am not a risk taker, or a trouble maker. But I couldn't help but feel a pull to that house.

Closing my eyes, I felt the moon shine its light on my face where it sat directly behind the castle in the sky as I fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what did you guys think? I have just recently watch ES and I fell in love. Everything about that movie is amazing, and I just had to try and write a story for it. This story is going to be very personal and special to me and I hope you guys enjoy it!<strong>

**Thanks for even taking the time to read it :D**

**p.s. It never really said the name of the town they lived in, so I made up one. haha**


End file.
